Cookie Monster
by WinJennster
Summary: Cas really likes Dean's Chocolate Chip cookies...so does Sam. (Wincestiel)


A little Christmas filth for a friend...

* * *

Cas must really fucking love his chocolate chip cookies.

That's the only thing Dean can think.

The former angel currently has him bent over the prep table in the bunker's kitchen, fucking him hard, and every now and then, he'll stop completely, mid-thrust, and reach forward, grab and eat a cookie, then go back to fucking him again.

Dean's got sweat pouring down his back from the heat of the kitchen, where he's been busy making Christmas goodies for the better part of the day. Cas had joined him for most of the baking, learning to make pie crust and cookies.

He's trying very hard to be quiet, but goddamn, Cas is sweeping over his prostate with every fucking thrust and he's fucking close, he's so fucking close that it's hard to breathe. Cas reaches down, wraps his fingers around the base of Dean's dick and whispers "Not yet," in his ear. Dean whines and pushes back against him.

"Please, please, please," he whimpers, desperate to come.

"Not. Yet," Cas growls again, fingers gripping hard into Dean's hips.

"Cas, please, I need…"

"I know what you need, baby, I'm just not gonna give it to you…yet."

Another whine tumbles out of Dean's throat. He snakes a hand down towards his cock, determined to take care of himself, but Cas's fingers shoot off of his hips and slam both of his wrists into the table. "I said no!" Cas hisses in his ear.

"This doesn't look much like cooking, guys."

Dean looks up in surprise. Sam's standing across the table from them, calmly munching a cookie.

"S-Sam," Dean gasps.

"Hey, Dean. Damn, you look good like that."

Staring up at his brother in shock, Dean gasps for air. He and Sam haven't messed around for years, not since before Stull at any rate, but the predatory look in Sam's hazel eyes suggests that he's ready to break that streak.

"I saved him for you. He's close. Want to finish him off?" Cas growls behind him. Sam grins.

"Wait, you guys, you-you fuckin'-nnggh-planned this?" Dean groans when Sam nods. "Oh fuck."

Cas pulls Dean upright, and carefully moves them backwards, settling down into a chair and arranging Dean on his lap. He moved them without pulling out, and now he's using his hands on Dean's hips to lift him up and down on his dick. Sam comes around the table and sinks to his knees before them. He leans forward and wraps his lips around Dean's cock.

"Oh god oh god oh god," Dean moans, his head lolling back onto Cas's shoulder. Sam deep throats him, takes him down, and Dean's hands shoot out, wrapping into his brother's hair.

It's a sensation overload, Cas buried deep inside, and Sam's hot wetness wrapped around his cock.

He comes screaming, Sam swallowing everything. Cas is right behind him, his dick pulsing in Dean's ass as the angel groans in his ear. Cas roughly shoves Dean off his lap, sending the other man to his knees, and then Sam is there, feeding Dean his dick.

"Do it, Dean," Cas murmurs. "Doesn't he deserve it? He made you come so pretty. Take care of your baby brother, the way you always do. You're so good at it. Make Sammy happy, Dean."

Fuck, that's hot, Cas growling at him, as Dean leans in and takes Sam's sizable cock in his mouth, licking gently around the head before swallowing him down. Sam grabs a handful of short hair, fingers gripping painfully tight, pulling Dean in until he's flat out fucking his mouth, and all Dean can do is hold on for the ride.

Behind him, Cas is spreading his ass cheeks, and then he yelps as Cas dips his tongue inside, licking out his own come from Dean's ass. Sam's grunting above him, his dick pulsing. He's close, Dean can tell.

Dean's hard again as well, the mouth on his ass making him crazy, then Cas reaches around and starts stroking him again. Sam is fucking his mouth so hard he can barely breathe, and when he comes, Dean feels like he's going to drown. He comes again, not long after, Cas's hand brutal on him, and he checks out for a second or two.

When Dean comes back around, they're all piled on each other on the cold kitchen floor, Dean laying back in Cas's arms, and Sam laying across his lap.

"Merry Christmas," Sam grins up at him, munching on a cookie.

"Merry Christmas indeed," Cas murmurs, and kisses his neck.

"God bless us, everyone," Dean says goofily, and the three of them crack up.


End file.
